


Now Playing: With You

by girlygirl14534



Series: The Adventures of Amy [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Vibrators, a little breeding kink, as a treat, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirl14534/pseuds/girlygirl14534
Summary: The boys have fun with some remote-controlled toys in the movie theater. In Chapter 2, it’s your turn to take control.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Pietro Maximoff & Reader, Thor (Marvel) & Reader
Series: The Adventures of Amy [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	1. Coming Soon

You snuggled into Bucky’s side as he drove, free arm around you. Steve was holding your right hand in his left, drawing circles on the back of your hand with his thumb. You were enjoying the quiet, peaceful moment when Steve’s free hand went to your thigh, rubbing it and pushing up your skirt to expose more and more skin. 

“Steve,” you warned. 

“There’s something I want to try…”

“Can it wait until after the movie?”

“Not really.” His smirk worried you. 

You looked at Bucky to see if he knew what Steve was talking about, and his eyes were trained on the road a little too intently to be genuine. 

“Bucky…?” 

He cracked, biting back a small smile. Bucky’s arm moved lower so his hand was at your waist. 

“You know how we’ve been talking about you taking both of us at the same time?” 

“Yeah?” 

Steve opened the glove compartment and pulled out a black box, which he opened. Silicone molded into strange shapes: sex toys. 

“These are remote-controlled. We can put them in now and have some fun during the movie.” 

“If we were in one of our apartments right now, I wouldn’t hesitate. But you want to do this in _public_? What if someone sees us? Or hears the toys buzzing?”

“We picked a movie with lots of loud fights and explosions.” 

“ _That’s_ why you picked this movie?”

Steve grinned. “We’ll sit in the back.” 

“Back corner,” Bucky added. 

“You wanna have them in during the _whole_ movie?”

“If you last that long,” Steve smirked. His hand left your thigh and went to your crotch, stroking you over your underwear. 

“Steve,” you whispered. 

He kissed your neck and murmured into it, “We’ll tease you for as long as you want. When you’re ready, just let us know and we’ll make you feel good.” 

“With other people around?” 

“They won’t know.” 

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah. We might’ve gotten a hold of a copy of the movie so we know when the loudest parts are.”

“The lengths that horny men will go to…” you said. You were getting close to the theater. “If I don’t like it—” 

“We’ll stop. Same safewords as always. Yellow and we turn them off and check in, red and we shut it down. And if you don’t want to try this today, there’s no pressure.” 

You looked at Steve’s expectant face. You trusted both of them to keep things discreet, but you (unlike Steve) had always been more of a rule-following, law-abiding type. _Maybe it’s time to break some rules?_

“Fine. But if there’s any loud buzzing during a quiet scene, you two will be in _serious_ trouble—got it?”

They nodded excitedly. Steve pulled you onto his lap. You rested your head back on his shoulder out of habit. He rubbed you a little more through the cloth before reaching a hand into your underwear, playing with your clit. You were already ready for him to make you come using his fingers. He could tell by the way you started to move your hips.

“Patience, baby,” he said into your ear as he got out the first toy. It was thin and u-shaped and bendy. He used a little bit of lube and inserted the thicker end inside of you, while the other end rested on top of your clit. 

“That feel alright?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Let’s try the vibration, make sure it’s ok.” 

He grabbed the remote and pressed a button and the vibrator came alive. It was on a low setting, a gentle rumbling. _This is pretty manageable._ He pressed another button and the vibrator on the external portion came to life, giving you more direct stimulation to your clit. It felt amazing. Steve upped the intensity of both ends of the vibrator and you gasped. Steve smirked at you as he turned the toy off. _Being quiet is going to be a bigger challenge than I thought._

“Ready for the other one?” 

You nodded a little more anxiously. They had put their fingers up there before, but no toys yet. Steve shifted you in his lap so he could have better access to your ass as he lubed up a finger, pressing it into your unoccupied hole. He worked slowly, getting you comfortable. You reached the theater and Bucky drove to the most secluded part of the parking lot. Steve added a second finger, opening you up. Now that Bucky wasn’t driving, he could stroke your exposed thigh, nip at your neck. 

“Boys,” you warned. If they kept this up, the three of you would never make it into the theater. 

Steve drizzled some lube onto the buttplug and guided it inside you. He gave the controller to Bucky, who turned it on. It was on a low setting, but it was still more intense than Steve’s one. You shifted a little on Steve’s lap, getting comfortable. Bucky turned off the toy. Both boys looked at you. 

“You ready?” 

You nodded, wondering what walking would be like. Steve took your face in his hands, searching for any signs of discomfort—even though this was his fantasy, he’d never want it if it made you uncomfortable. You gave him a quick kiss on the lips to let him know that you were okay. He held you in his arms as he got out of the car and then set you down. You took an experimental step, thanking God these toys were nowhere near the sizes of your boyfriends. You could walk pretty comfortably, considering, but stairs were a whole ‘nother complication. Bucky wordlessly put a strong hand at your hip and helped carry you over the front steps of the theater.

You stood in line for tickets, hoping no one noticed you walking weirdly. You were next in line when a strong vibration rocked your core and your knees buckled with the unexpected jolt of pleasure. Bucky’s hand at your waist kept you upright, and the shock was over as quickly as it had begun. You shot daggers at Steve. You didn’t think anyone had noticed, but _honestly!_

“Steve!” you hissed, eyes wide. 

“Oops. My hand must’ve slipped,” he said with an impish grin. 

“Steven. Grant. Rogers. That is _not_ cute.” 

You were increasingly paranoid as you got your tickets and made your way to the theater, hoping there would be no more surprises. Bucky’s thumb traced soothing patterns against your hip. He kissed the side of your head. 

“Don’t worry. He won’t do it again. Will you, Steven?”

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I mean it. Keep your hands where I can see ‘em, Rogers,” you said. He laughed, holding his hands up for the rest of the way to the auditorium.

When you got inside, you saw that there weren’t that many people. Good. You sat in the back corner, as promised. There was another couple at the other corner of the back row, and a few people in the row in front of you, but they were sitting in the center. Thankfully, you weren’t too close to anyone else. The lights went down with the previews. Steve’s hand went to his pocket. 

“Nope. Wait ‘til the movie starts,” you said. 

He rested his hands in his lap for the credits, twiddling them impatiently. Normally the three of you would be cuddling with the armrests up, but today you were all sitting rigidly in your seats, looking straight ahead, except for the occasional furtive glance. Usually you’d talk through the previews, noting which movies you’d want to check out. Not today. Today you were silent. You didn’t remember watching a single trailer. 

The movie started with a gratuitous shoot out, meaning that after the title sequence, both men had their remotes in hand, at the ready. Almost in-sync with the timing of the first gunshot, both toys sprang to life inside of you, and you jumped in surprise. You were grateful, at least, that if anyone saw your sudden motion it could be attributed to the on-screen violence. You slowly got used to the gentle vibrations. They had started you off easy, with the test settings from the car. 

_This isn’t so bad. I should be able to make it through_ —

In unison, the toys ticked up to a higher setting that had you shifting in your seat, trying to remain inconspicuous as the vibrations massaged your core. Steve added in the clit vibe at an extremely high setting and you swore. _Loud_.

The people in the row ahead chuckled a little bit, looking back at the “scared girl” sympathetically. 

You gave them a small wave and mouthed, “Sorry.” 

They probably thought you were reacting to the gory scene playing out on the screen. That stuff didn’t bother you—you had grown up watching action movies. What you _weren’t_ accustomed to was watching action movies with two vibrators inside of you. You tried not to move and make it worse, but the vibrations on your clit were so strong that you were squirming in your seat. You looked at Steve, who wasn’t even trying to hide his smile. 

“You little shit,” you whispered. He smiled harder. 

The action calmed down for a moment and so did the vibrations, allowing you to catch your breath. On the screen, the main characters were planning a bank robbery or an assassination or a bombing or something. You knew that you would never be able to follow the plot of this movie. You thought back to when the boys had gotten handsy at team movie night—you could only imagine trying this with the Avengers as your fellow audience members—the thought alone made you mortified. 

_Uh-oh_. Bad guys pulling up with guns. Your rest might be over soon. You looked at Steve. Of course he was smirking. Bucky was too. He leaned in, hair tickling your cheek, whispering in your ear, “This next scene? Three minutes, forty-two seconds of nonstop gunfire.” His tone sent shivers down your spine. 

He was ready. When the first shot rang out, the butt plug kicked up a few notches. Rather than the normal steady vibrations, it seemed to cycle through different patterns, keeping you on your toes. Steve also put his vibrator on a special setting, and it was incrementally ticking up in intensity. It got so intense that after about two minutes you felt like your entire lower half was humming. Your thighs and core were starting to hurt from being clenched so tightly as you fought to retain physical control over your body. The occasional whimper or whine escaped your lips, but you were proud of yourself for keeping your composure as toys buzzed in both holes, every second bringing you closer and closer to the edge. The vibrations in your pussy finally started to tick back down in intensity. You took a shaky breath and immediately choked on it as Steve added the clit vibrator in. You let out a loud yelp and couldn’t even clap your hand over your mouth. You were gripping both armrests so tightly that your hands were starting to go numb. You were so wet you were afraid your skirt would be damp when you finally stood up, and you weren’t sure you’d be able to walk after the movie was over. 

The action died down for a moment as the mob boss—or was he an FBI agent?—surveyed the carnage and vowed to find the culprit. On cue, the toys went back to a gentle setting and you slumped in your seat. You dug your phone out of your pocket. You had an hour and three minutes left of this stupid fucking movie. 

“Boys,” you whispered. 

They both leaned in with concern. 

“I don’t…”

“What? Do you want us to stop?” Steve asked. 

“No. It’s just I don’t think I can do this for another hour.”

“C’mon baby,” Steve said, stroking your arm. “One more chase scene and we’ll go. Lots of explosions—there’s something I want to try.”

“Then we leave?” 

“I’ll carry you out of here myself.”

“Who said I need carrying?” you challenged.

His grin was wolfish. “I do.” 

You didn’t have time to process that, as the sound of squealing tires on pavement signaled your impending ~~doom~~ pleasure. This time the butt plug’s pulsations ebbed and flowed for a few moments before kicking into high gear—you almost leapt out of your seat. You were shocked by how good it felt. It was a new type of pleasure for you. This was the biggest thing you’d had in your ass and the added vibrations had you grinding against your seat. 

The vibrations were incredibly strong and even with all the action, you were worried people would hear. You tried to glance around nervously, but then Steve set your vibrator at an extremely high setting that would stop vibrating at random intervals for random amounts of time. Sometimes it would shake your core for 10 seconds and then go still for 2, and sometimes it would vibrate for 5 seconds, stop for 1, and repeat, ensuring that you would never get used to the sensation. The clit attachment was pulsating wildly and you felt like your entire body was buzzing. Your legs were wobbly, your core molten, and your stomach was full of butterflies. You had a tenuous grasp on reality and that was your hands gripping the chair. The feeling had come back to your hands and you were painfully clutching the armrests. You knew that if you moved your hands from here, you’d lose it completely. 

You were open-mouth panting now, trying not to groan as you sat there and took what they were giving you. It was an exquisite sort of torture, giving them this control. You wanted to collapse. What you _really_ wanted was to be naked on a bed, writhing and moaning as loud as you wanted in the comfort and privacy of your own home. The chase scene ended and the vibrations lulled, hastily transitioning back to a dull murmur. You were a little dazed, and realized you were slipping into subspace. You really didn’t want to do that here. 

“Ready to get out of here?” Steve drawled. 

You nodded. He helped you up. You insisted on walking because you didn't want to call any unnecessary attention to yourself. You succeeded in taking a few slow, shaky steps, but you hesitated at the top of the stairs. It was a long way down. Steve scooped you up and the three of you tried to make as inconspicuous of an exit from the theater as possible. Thankfully, most people’s eyes were glued to the screen as another car chase was coming up. Instead of going out the regular exit, the boys led you towards the fire exit. You looked at them. 

“Don’t worry, it won’t alarm,” Bucky said. Of course he was right and the sign posted on the door was wrong.“Are you ok, baby?” Bucky asked as he opened the door for you and Steve. You nodded. 

When you got outside you were facing the back corner of the parking lot where you had parked the truck. It was pretty deserted, which gave you an idea. Before you could implement your plan, the vibrator in your pussy buzzed to life again. Your knees gave way, but the boys caught you with a hand on each arm. Rather than let them pull you up, you sank to the ground, kneeling in front of them. The concrete bit into your knees, but you were feeling too many other things to care. You also didn’t even think to care about the fact that it was the middle of the day and anyone could see you. 

You put a hand to the front of each of their pants. They were already stiffening for you. Good. You wanted them to be whining and whimpering and weak in the knees and you were going to have that—right here and right now. You wasted no time getting their pants around their ankles. You wanted them fully exposed to the air, your touch. You wanted them vulnerable. At your mercy. You took Steve in your mouth first while you pumped Bucky with your hand. You alternated between them. Bucky always groaned curses when you sucked on his balls and hummed. When you licked the seam between his balls, Steve always shivered. You used this knowledge to your advantage as you deepthroated both of them, getting them right to the edge before pulling away and looking up at them with a smirk. 

“Sorry boys, car chase scene is over. Maybe in 15 minutes?” 

Bucky laughed and cupped your face with his hand. He always did this when you went down on him, and it always made you weak in the knees. So tender, even during such a dirty moment. Steve, however, fished his remote out of his pocket and held it up. 

“Don’t be such a tease, Amy.”

“Or what?” you said, defiant as ever. 

A few clicks of a button and you were clutching onto their thighs for support as your body shook with the sudden, intense pleasure. Your fingers dug harshly into their muscular flesh. Bucky turned his vibrator on too and you were biting down on your knuckle to keep your screams from reverberating through the parking lot. You had been kept on high alert for the better part of an hour now, and you were ready. But if you were going over the edge, then you were taking them with you. You made eye contact with Steve and intentionally choked on him in the way he would never admit he liked. You massaged that spot on the underside of Bucky’s dick, just below the head. If only you could get your other hand on him, give him some firm pressure at his base. 

Steve knew, wrapped his fingers along Bucky’s length and tugged. The way Bucky’s hips were rocking, you knew he’d be done soon. You pulled your mouth off of Steve and pumped him. You knelt in front of Bucky and pulled down your low-cut sweater so he could cover your tits. When he was done you went back to Steve. You enjoyed the feeling of his cock throbbing before he came in your mouth. Steve roughly pulled you up to standing and they both pounced. Bucky licked Steve from your lips as Steve’s tongue trailed through your cleavage, lapping up every last drop of Bucky. 

Your vibrators got the highest they’d ever been and you came moaning against Bucky’s mouth. The toys kept buzzing, though you were begging against his lips to stop, practically sobbing. The only thing holding you up was their strong grips on your waist. Your whole body was trembling, panties soaked, and they wanted another orgasm? You weren’t sure you’d survive it. 

You pulled back to shake your head and Bucky went behind you, hands coming around front and pulling down your top, groping your breasts through your bra, hands occasionally brushing the flesh that was still slick with his cum and Steve’s saliva. Steve kissed you so hard you couldn’t think straight, so when you were screaming yourself hoarse with your second orgasm in a row, it was against his lips. 

You were overstimulated, collapsing. The boys pulled their pants back on and Bucky picked you up, carrying you to the car. You snuggled into his chest. Steve got behind the wheel, driving fast so that you could get home and they could care for you. Bucky tried to open your legs and get the toys out but you whimpered, practically welding your legs shut—you were too damn sensitive. Steve would certainly be picking up a few speeding tickets with the way he was driving. 

“This how you gonna drive when I’m in labor?” you thought out loud, absently, imagining how worried they’d both be in that situation. Even through the pain and stress, you’d probably find Steve’s scrunched concentration face as cute then as you did now. They’d be great pregnancy partners. And great fathers. Steve looked at you thoughtfully for a moment before putting his eyes back on the road. 

When you finally got back to the Tower you went to Bucky’s and they showered with you. You finally relaxed enough to let them remove the toys, but the water hitting your body was making you horny again. Steve bent his knee, placing his thigh between your legs. You rutted against it. He was moving slowly, taking his time as he held your hips and helped you grind against his leg. 

“You really wanna have our baby?” he breathed quietly.

Your face broke out into a dopey grin. “Yeah. I want twins, one for each of you.” 

He groaned. “Just two?”

“I’ll give you as many babies as you want.” 

He groaned again. 

“How many babies you want, Bucky?” you asked. 

“At least four,” he said. 

“Steve?” 

“As many as you’ll give me. And I’m getting both of you out of this god-forsaken city. Big farmhouse. Dog.” 

“I want a cat,” Bucky said. 

“We can have _both_ ,” you said. 

“But you hate cats,” Steve said.

“Yeah, but I love Bucky,” you giggled. Bucky smiled at you and gave you a kiss as you rode out your orgasm on Steve’s thigh. 

You got dressed and they used your name and the cool weight of Bucky’s metal hand against your face to bring you out of subspace. You piled onto Bucky’s couch to actually watch the movie from earlier. It turned out the main character was ex-special forces and the government had dishonorably discharged him due to a failed mission. He had been framed to take the fall for his corrupt commanding officer and he was going after everyone who was in on the cover-up. This movie was actually pretty good when you were paying attention, although Bucky’s light touches and kisses did distract you and Steve a little. Bucky would occasionally press a kiss to your shoulder or to Steve’s temple and whisper how much he loved you two. When the movie ended, none of you made any move to get up from where you were cuddled on the couch. 

“I can’t wait for our farmhouse,” Bucky said finally. 

“Me either,” you and Steve said in unison. 


	2. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teasing Bucky and Steve with toys during an event.

You looked around the opulent room that the benefit gala was being held in. The boys looked so handsome tonight in their suits. You hoped they wouldn’t ruin them. You sipped your drink and watched them from your perch at the end of the bar. Steve was laughing along with the group at an older woman telling a very animated story. Upon first glance, he looked completely normal. The way he kept clearing his throat and adjusting his collar gave him away, though. Bucky and Sam were chatting casually by the dessert table. Bucky was opening and closing his left fist repeatedly, but otherwise showed no reaction to the toys. You were starting them off slower than they had started you at the theater. They actually had to walk and talk and mingle with two toys on them, and you weren’t cruel. 

You did, however, want to see them sweat a little more. You looked down at your phone screen, trying to get your smirk under control and arrange your features into a mask of boredom, lest someone see you grinning and want to know why. If someone looked at your phone screen it wouldn’t be immediately apparent what they were looking at. The display on your screen was split in four. The left half of your screen bore Steve’s name at the top and the right side was Bucky’s. The top half of your screen controlled the cock rings and the bottom half controlled butt plugs. The rings and plugs both vibrated, and the plugs also had rotating rings. You could control the intensity of each toy with the tap of a finger. You moved Bucky’s cock ring up two notches. His eyes immediately shot to you and you giggled a little before he focused back on his conversation. You turned to Steve. Now _he_ was telling a story to the group. You kicked his butt plug up just a notch and he choked on air and started coughing. His face turned pink as he tried to continue with his story, not even daring to look at you. _This is fun._

“What are you up to?” You hadn’t even noticed Nat walk up. 

You tiled your phone screen away from her and took a sip of your drink. “Oh, nothing.” 

She knew you were lying but had the decency not to call you out on it directly. “These things can get pretty boring, huh?” 

You nodded. “You’ve gotta find ways to entertain yourself.” 

“Is that so?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Any tips for staying entertained?” 

“People-watching. That and your phone. It’s amazing the kinds of apps you can get on here.” 

“Oh, I bet. Well, I just wanted to say hi. Also, word to the wise—their commitment ends in 12 minutes. Just in case you want to advance to the next level of your game.” 

“Thanks.” 

12 minutes. Not a ton of time, but enough. _Hmmm. How do I want to play this?_ You saw Thor a few feet from you and got a wicked idea. You made eye contact with him and smiled. He excused himself from his conversation and came over to you, greeting you warmly. 

“Good evening, my lady. You are a vision, as always.” 

“Thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself.” His brow furrowed in confusion. “You look nice,” you clarified. 

“Many thanks. Do you have an escort this evening?” 

“I have two, but both are too busy mingling to dance with me,” you sighed theatrically. 

“Do you wish to dance?” 

You nodded. 

“It would be an honor.” He extended a hand. You took it. 

With your free hand you quickly turned all four toys up a few notches. Thor helped you off the stool and guided you onto the dancefloor as you locked your phone and put it in your purse. You fought the urge to look at Bucky and Steve’s reactions, knowing it would drive them crazy if you ignored them. Thor was a surprisingly adept dancer. You moved smoothly and he was an excellent lead, avoiding any ungraceful missteps. You chatted idly as you glided—work, family, traditional Asgardian dances. You had planned on having mercy on your boys after one song, but Thor asked so sweetly for another dance that you couldn’t refuse him. So your phone remained in your purse, toys stuck at the high setting you had left them on. 

You began to look for the boys, but they weren’t where you had left them. It was a couple of turns before you saw them sitting at the bar; hands in their laps, eyes trained on you. The expression on their faces was downright predatory. The top button of Steve’s shirt was undone, tie loosened, and his whole body looked flushed. Bucky had pulled his hair back. One arm was across his lap while his other hand gripped his knee, as if he was reminding himself to stay put. You were ready to take pity on them. You were opening your mouth to thank Thor for the dance and bid him adieu when Pietro appeared out of nowhere. 

“May I cut in?” 

You looked to your boys—their jaws were set and they were both vehemently shaking their heads no. Unfortunately, their refusal had the opposite effect: now you _had_ to accept Pietro’s offer. 

“Sure!” you said cheerily, ignoring your boyfriends again. “Thanks for the dance, Thor.” 

“Any time.” 

Pietro wasted no time in twirling you around the room. He was faster than Bucky and had no regard for how dizzy regular people could get. You felt like you were holding on for dear life and it was all you could do to keep your feet underneath you. 

“Hey, Pietro?” 

“Slow down?”

“Please.”

He slowed down. “I’m impressed. You kept up longer than most.” 

“You did that on _purpose_?!”

“Of course!” 

You giggled. “That’s messed up.”

“If that’s so messed up, then why are you laughing?” 

“I happen to have a sick sense of humor.” 

“Does that sick sense of humor include dodging your boyfriends?” He turned you so you could see them making their way to the crowd. 

_Guess they got tired of being teased_. 

As they approached, you resigned yourself to being dragged out of there immediately. You wondered if you’d make it the five minutes back to the Tower. When they had almost reached you, Pietro maneuvered quickly and easily through the crowd and away from them. Pietro looked back at your boyfriends and stuck his tongue out at them. You couldn’t help it—you laughed. You could tell they were pissed as they stalked towards you. 

What ensued was a game of cat and mouse where Pietro repeatedly dangled you in front of your increasingly-frustrated boyfriends, only to vanish with you at the last moment. They were getting madder and madder, which unfortunately made things funnier, and Pietro’s silly antics didn’t make it better. After every successful escape, Pietro shot them a funny face or a taunt. The boys eventually came at you from different angles and were able to corner you. 

“Looks like the jig is up,” you said to your accomplice as your boyfriends closed in. 

Pietro kissed your hand. “I’d stay, but I’d like to live.” 

“Glad to hear you have a sense of self-preservation. I was a little worried after all of your antics tonight.” 

One last smile and he was gone. That left you alone to deal with your boys. Bucky got your phone out of your bag and turned off the toys. They both were visibly relieved. 

“Oops. Sorry about that. My hand must’ve slipped?” you said cheekily, pissing them off even more. 

They each grabbed a hand and roughly led you out of there, wordlessly getting into the car and driving back to the Tower. The air in the car was saturated with tension.

“Boys?” you asked in a small voice. 

After a few moments, Bucky said, “You wanted rougher? Well, you’re gonna get it.” 

You were silent the rest of the way to the Tower. Even if you had wanted to think of something to say in response, your brain had left the building. Bucky had a tight grip on your arm as he tugged you into his apartment and into his bedroom. He tore your dress off of your body so the only sounds in the room were ripping fabric and your blood pumping in your ears. Bra and panties were quickly disposed of so you were completely naked. They made no move to get undressed themselves, eyeing your body hungrily, making a game plan. Bucky picked you up and sat you on the bed as they remained standing. 

“What do you want to do with her, Stevie?” 

“I don’t know. All that teasing really wasn’t fair. 

“I can’t decide if I want her begging us to let her come or begging us to stop making her come.” 

“Begging us to let her seems fitting.” With that, they disrobed and joined you on the bed. 

You were on your back and Bucky got in between your legs, rubbing the head of his cock along your entrance. You tried not to react, show him how much this was getting to you, but when he rubbed circles over your clit you gave in. You let out a low moan and reached for him. He grinned as he pulled back. It was Steve’s turn to tease you. 

He laid on his back and prompted you to get into face-riding position. The only problem was that his strong hands on your hips prevented you from actually sitting on or grinding against his face. No, you just had to wait as he slowly kissed the insides of your thighs. He pressed a gentle kiss to your sex and you almost lost it trying to get him to give you more. You fought as hard as you could, but Steve’s strength meant he didn’t budge a millimeter. When his tongue finally darted out and momentarily connected with your skin, your whole body shivered. That was when Steve lifted you off of his face and sat you back against a mound of pillows.

“ _Boys_ ,” you whined weakly. 

“Stevie, did you hear something?” Bucky said. 

“ _No, no, no, no, no_ ,” you whispered to yourself in horror. _This can’t be happening_. 

Steve grinned. “Nothing at all.” 

Without so much as a look in your direction, your boyfriends began to kiss feverishly. You could feel how desperate they were for release as they roughly grabbed at each other, gripping the skin and muscle so hard that it might actually leave a bruise tomorrow. Bucky was biting and sucking marks onto Steve’s neck and Steve’s fingers were tangled in Bucky’s hair, holding on for dear life. Both of Bucky’s hands reached around and began to knead Steve’s ass. One of his hands pulled back just to reconnect with a loud smack. Steve let out a strangled cry as his skin reddened with Bucky’s handprint. Bucky rubbed the skin a little to soothe it and then resumed kneading, causing Steve to hiss. Bucky smacked Steve’s other cheek in the same way, and began alternating between massaging and spanking Steve, whose moans were getting more and more broken by the second. 

The sound of Steve’s ass getting slapped and the little whimpers he made, as well as the sight of Steve trembling under Bucky’s touch had your thighs slick with your arousal. You were trying to be good, and knew that they probably didn’t want you to touch yourself. You didn’t want to give them any reason to ignore you further, but you need some attention between your legs. You crossed one leg over the other so you could get some more pressure where you needed it most. You moved your hips so you could get some friction, and a jolt of pleasure shocked your body. You moved more desperately now, attracting Bucky’s attention. He made eye contact with you and shook his head once. You obediently uncrossed your legs. He sent you a devilish wink. 

He pulled back for a moment to grab a bottle from the nightstand. His flesh hand grabbed Steve’s ass and held it open so a metal finger could trace Steve’s puckered hole. Instead of simply applying lube to his finger, Bucky squeezed the bottle above Steve’s ass so that lube ran through his crack. Steve cursed. Steve’s ass was bright red from the spanking and you imagined it was hot to the touch. No wonder the lube trickling through his ass and Bucky’s metal finger massaging his hole made him shiver. Bucky began to press his finger in at a pace that was so maddeningly slow that you didn’t know how Steve could stand it. By the time Bucky had worked his way up to three fingers, Steve was pushing back on them, desperately fucking himself on Bucky’s hand. You would have given anything for one of them to be three fingers deep in you right now. 

“You ready for my cock, baby?” You knew that Bucky was talking to Steve, but you felt your head nodding anyway. Bucky smirked at you before turning his attention back to a pleading Steve. 

Steve laid on his back on the bed and Bucky got between his legs, running his hands up and down Steve’s thighs, Steve whining impatiently. Bucky’s head prodded Steve’s entrance and Steve gasped eagerly. He was squirming on the bed, already trying to get Bucky to fuck him harder and faster. You knew from experience that wasn’t how things went—Bucky couldn’t be rushed. You took what Bucky gave you and you were happy about it. Bucky took him apart slowly, forcing his limbs down like he had for your first time, but Steve was putting up a real fight. You could see their muscles straining, hear Bucky’s arm whirring as he picked up the pace—deliberate strokes, driving deep. Steve was gasping a mix of you and Bucky’s names. 

“Get over here,” he called you. 

“I don’t know that she’s learned her lesson, pal,” Bucky panted. 

“I don’t care. Get over here and sit on my face, baby.” 

He didn’t have to tell you twice. You rode Steve’s face, smirking at Bucky. 

“At least put that mouth to good use,” Bucky said. 

A strong hand on the back of your head guided your mouth down to Steve’s cock. You sucked it obediently, although it was a little hard to focus with Steve’s tongue on you. You didn’t have to worry for long, as Steve soon came, ribbons of hot cum emptying in your mouth. Bucky wasn’t far after him. You drank every last drop of Steve, and when you were done he was ready to go again. He placed you back on your spot on the pillows. The little bit of attention you had gotten from Steve had just stoked the fire brighter, and now that you had lost that contact you had to keep your hands fisted in the sheets to keep from touching yourself. 

Bucky had barely caught his breath when Steve flipped him onto his hands and knees. Steve quickly prepped Bucky‘s ass with his fingers before sliding his cock in and setting a punishing pace, snapping his hips against Bucky’s ass. Steve was ready to drive Bucky through the mattress. You were afraid it would break. _Atta boy_. Bucky was just taking it. He looked up at you, eyes wild, hair all over his face. You reached forward and smoothed it back, tucking it behind his ears. He grabbed your ankle and pulled you so your pussy was right in front of his face and he could eat you out as he got railed, moans lost inside your walls. Steve looked deep into your eyes as he thrust, wordlessly conveying all manner of filthy and depraved notions. Bucky kept eating you out, but he also slid a finger into your ass. 

“Bucky,” you breathed. 

He just plunged his tongue deeper into your pussy in response. You saw Steve reach around and take Bucky’s cock into his hand. He winked at you as Bucky hissed and bit the inside of your thigh. You knew Bucky was close by the way he was trembling. You ran your fingers soothingly through his hair. He continued to eat you out, even as you felt him tense with his orgasm. 

He pulled back as Steve pulled out, both of them groaning. They shared a kiss that was completely loving. It made your heart melt. Your pussy, however, was crying out for attention. You got closer to them and their arms were instantly around you as their mouths went to your neck and chest. When Steve’s tongue traced your nipple you made a sound that was so needy you would’ve been embarrassed if you weren’t so desperate. 

“Have you learned your lesson, babydoll?” Bucky husked. 

You nodded quickly. 

“You sure?” 

More vigorous nodding. 

“Hmmm. I don’t know,” he smirked. He was enjoying this _way_ too much. 

“I’ll remember this,” you hissed through gritted teeth. Bucky laughed. You gave up on him, turned your puppy dog eyes on Steve. 

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Steve said, even as he guided you onto your back. 

You batted your eyelashes innocently. “What?” 

Steve was shaking his head at you as he put your legs over his shoulders, but he stopped short of putting his mouth where you needed it. 

“ _Stevie, please_ ,” you breathed. 

That was all it took to get him to finally dive in. No teasing or gentle licks—his tongue and fingers fucked you the way you needed. You grinded against his face, yanked his hair aggressively, and felt him moan. 

Bucky came over to you as well. He put a hand to the side of your face and kissed you slowly, deeply. “I love you,” he murmured against your lips. His metal hand trailed your chest and pinched your nipple, rolling it between his fingers. You gasped against his mouth. “You’re _ours_ ,” he said, sucking your bottom lip into his mouth. You took one hand out of Steve’s hair to stroke the side of Bucky’s face. 

“I’m yours.” 

They spent the rest of the night marking you as theirs with their cum, teeth marks, and handprints. 


End file.
